Fuintatsujin
by Kushin eX
Summary: Of the many powers in the world, none are as mysterious as the sealing techniques. Of all the limits in existence, none are as strong as those that we have placed on ourselves. A single soul learns of seals and limits and tries to surpass them.
1. Akebono

A/N: Welcome people to the official launch of my new story. I am planning on making this different to almost any other Naruto story out there. There are some that try to follow this path that turn into huge Mary-Sue's like my last story did. RIP Trial By Fire Shadow. I have learnt from the mistakes of the past and will try to make this story one of the best in the section. If this story does nothing else, please check out Naruto: Arashiodori by my Alpha reader Lucifer Allheart it is an extremely good story and deserves as much praise as can be given. Anyway, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – Akebono

The human mind is a powerful thing. It is only controlled by its own limitations, our imagination. There will always be things that are beyond our imagination. It should not be possible. Medic-Nin have examined mind after mind after mind, yet they cannot find out why we are so different. Nothing shows how we work. This must mean that everyone can be everything and everyone can be nothing. What limits us is our own subconscious, our instinct; a seal on our souls. There is not many in the world that can understand the soul and its seals. These people have gone down in history as great warriors and a master of seals. The one called Jiraiya was one example, brave, noble and just without cause. So was Minato Namikaze, the one who inherited the power of the Hiraishin. But where this tale starts is with a boy who cannot be a great and brave warrior. He has no love and no life. He will search but will not find but he will never give up the search. But he may be the one who can understand the mind. For he can comprehend the mind's power for himself. For his body contains two souls, he will be the true seal master…. The Fuintatsujin

--------------------

Konoha was peaceful at night, the gentle glow of paper lanterns hanging outside the neighbourhood shops, the warm air fazed together with the aroma of Udon, Ramen, BBQ and all the other tantalizing smells coming from the restaurants in the district. In short it was the perfect night, balmy, a slight breeze and next to no noise from drunks. Well… it would have been perfect if the boy of this tale was sleeping peacefully, but he was not. That boy had good reason not to be, several assassination attempts a week was enough to drive anyone except the strong willed crazy with fear. This boy did not go crazy with fear; he grew crazed for acceptance in a place he would not find any. This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was having the nightmare that might change his past, present and future.

Fire. Flames. Oblivion. That was all Naruto saw as he ran for his life. Orange flames licked around his small ankles as he ran as fast as he could along a pathway. The pathway in question was only 12 inches across so he had to keep running or he would lose balance. The pathway ran in seemingly random directions and sprouted off at odd angles. All around the pathway was a giant orb of fire that he was contained inside. Naruto was crying inside as he saw no way out but no words could come to his lips as he didn't have them. His entire lower face was a solid lump of skin. He turned around to see if he had got any further away from the object of terror in his nightmare. A giant foxes head was chasing him along this pathway as if urging him to fall. The fox was roaring a terrifying language after him.

"_Hor Noler Pya Hor, Rydnurk Mnecc Bhydisd Ayo Whyl Dni Tibdnm Yw Nicc."_

Naruto could not make sense of the words but somehow he knew the ominous terror that was approaching him. He ran onto one small section of his green mile, his breath hastening quickly as he noticed the fox head was no longer on his heels but was rather going around the long way.

"_Ry Lydnih Wosgih Ser Mefi Ayo Ryz. Ayo Mnecc Pi Mzeccyzit Ob Pa Ayoh Lurt."_

Naruto's understanding of that sentence shocked him. He slowed down only slightly but the speed loss was enough to push him over the edge. If he had been looking at the pathway from a bird's eye view, he would have seen the object of his imprisonment. The Shiki Fujin.

As 6-year-old Naruto opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised in the least by the horrible sight that he saw. Drawings. Everywhere. He moved slightly and felt his skin separate.

'_Just great, a knife' _thought Naruto as he decided to look at his surroundings. He had splayed himself out on his pathetic kitchen table, still with the cutlery of last night's dinner on the table; now cracked and broken from him sleeping on it. The plain walls painted a pale white but ending up being a tinge of urine yellow thanks to never once since being constructed nearly a decade ago. He sighed quietly to himself in defeat as he saw a design on his walls. It was red, and dripping. It was his blood. He could tell it was, nothing looked quite like his blood. Shining in even the darkest night but always gone in 6 hours 6 minutes and 6 seconds. He rolled off his table with a loud crash. He felt something warm and oddly tasty leak from just above his lips. He touched it softly with his tongue and found it to be his own blood.

"Really nice way to start a day" muttered Naruto as he picked himself up. "Huh, the tingle feeling is making me better again"

He looked in a shard of a mirror that had come with the apartment when he got it and saw a light red tinge hovering around his cut and suturing it together for him.

The blood and other goo on the wall was nothing new to the boy, he thought that everyone always had that in the morning. "Strange how nobody talks about it. Well, not that me cares."

"Me think everyone has big bad stuff every morning if me get this much body-goo on my wall." Said Naruto to himself as he dressed himself in the kill-me-now orange jumpsuit that the villagers kept mailing to him with notes that said _'Wear it demon, its more than you deserve' _what ever that meant.

'_Me better see that old man, he say that he wants me to talk to some other old man.' _Thought Naruto as he ran down the stairwell of his apartment complex, stumbling on the long orange pants that he wore and smacking into a wall.

He carried on outside and started running in the bright Konoha sun. Even this early in the morning, the sun still shone among the trees. The smell of the dew on the wet grass and the pollen from flowers made for a pleasant morning to anyone. Not that Naruto could understand much more than Ramen, Pain and Blood.

He ran towards the big building that he knew as the Hokage Tower. As he was running he saw villagers muttering curses as he ran past and the eyes staring at him that were like daggers. Words came at him faster than a Leaf Flicker. Things like _'Evil Bastard, Worthless Fucker doesn't deserve to live, why doesn't the Third kill him already' _

Naruto never let his smile drop but inside, he had cracked. There was nothing left showing of the old Naruto. The Naruto who would never hurt anyone in this village and the Naruto who wanted to be Hokage more than anything else. He hadn't slept peacefully once in his life but he never let anyone know his weakness; no one would ever know his secrets.

He decided in his own mind to play a naughty on them. Or, in terms that most people would understand, he was going to fuck with their minds, MAJORLY. He changed his direction from the Hokage Tower to the Hokage monument and saw the eyebrows shoot up faster than the kunai knives coming at him.

He dodged the first wave and ran through several alleyways to head towards the monument. He saw porches with wood floors and posters advertising concerts that happened 3 months ago. Things blurred as he started to be hit by the kunai and was loosing a fair amount of blood.

"Phooey, me forgot about the new wall," muttered Naruto to himself as he looked up at the concrete monstrosity that stood before him like a behemoth. Naruto looked to turn back but he saw the mass of bloodthirsty villagers and knew that escape was no longer an option.

No sooner had he thought of an escape route was he completely peppered with the red-hot steel of kunai and shuriken. They split into his body and stuck there like mid morning stars glittering in the sun for an eternity and a half. He knew this was going to be a day of hatred as opposed to the day of fun he had planned as he fell unconscious.

Naruto found himself back in his dreamscape, the flames, the lines, the giant fox head. It was all he saw every night. He didn't even realize that things aren't meant to be that way. He thought that dreams were just a place to scare you while asleep so you weren't lazy. He didn't know that dreams were where your wishes and hopes were meant to come true. But of course, he wouldn't understand that, he had no hopes or wishes. He just existed. He craved the attention that hopes and wishes may give him but he was scared of the pain he would get for sharing them.

Soon after he joined the dreamscape, he was running along the lines, avoiding the fox head again, when he slowly started to disappear. It went methodically but eventually his whole body had disappeared and he was back in the world of the conscious. You could call it the world of the living but you can exist in the world without living.

He saw that he was still in the alleyway but he felt different. The muscles in his back and legs weren't cramped at all from the odd position he was lying in, this position being with his ass on the wall and his legs bent over next to his head as if he had just jumped off the roof. He looked at himself and knew only the one place could help him with the amount of cuts and kunai he had in him; the Hospital. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for anyone but Naruto was not the most popular person to have in ANY building around town. He was forcibly ejected from almost anywhere unless the Third Hokage accompanied him.

He headed there anyway in hope of the nice nurse that treated him being there or as he had affectionately named her 'Rinrin'. He hobbled along the streets due to a kunai that had pierced his quadriceps making one of his legs useless except as a crutch. He approached the building that he knew as the hospital. 3 stories high, sterile white and filled with doctors ready to abuse him in the worst ways if he entered at the wrong time.

He looked up at the Hokage Monument as a sort of prayer for healing and saw something that stood out even in his small mind. The Monument was covered in exactly the same design that had been on his walls since he could walk. This time the design was much larger and much more elaborate than the one he was used to seeing but he could tell that it was 'his' design.

This time it was the wrong time. When he entered the hospital through the automatic doors, the attention and Killing Intent of almost every occupant of the large waiting room immediately greeted him. He saw a doctor walking over to him and thought for a brief moment he had a savior. A very brief moment. The doctor, once he got near to Naruto, activated the Mystical Palm Technique.

The standard healing technique for all medical ninja in the village, the Mystical Palm covers the users palm in thin layer of perfectly controlled chakra that activates the white blood cells in a body and accelerates their work slightly to heal the wound faster. That is how it's meant to be used, but this time it was used as a chakra scalpel. This is simply a modification of the Mystical Palm that instead of gently branching out and activating the white blood cells, it comes together to form a blade of chakra that can cut through almost anything except skin due to the high water content.

Naruto was sliced in the side just a few inches below the heart with disastrous consequences. It hit an artery which split almost in half and he flew out of the window from the force of the blow. As he fell, he heard the sound of applause; the entire waiting room had broken out into applause at the doctor's action. The window itself cut him in several places but none as dangerous as the blow he received from the medic.

The sound was horrifying as he just lay on the ground wondering how he got there. His mind spinning and his eyes doing the rumba in their sockets, he stumbled to his feet and slowly headed towards his only source of relief in the village. The Hokage.

After fighting a mental battle between his will and his body whilst walking up the stairs, he found himself being stopped by a team of the resident Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Why they gave themselves such a long name no one really knew but is was known that it meant Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. Everyone just called them the ANBU Black Ops. It suited them better considering the black armor and cape that came with a unique animal mask, Naruto never did consider them human, just armor standing there.

Now, they were blocking his very injured state from entering the room where he could hear the Hokage having a pretty good laugh and in seemingly _informal_ circumstances despite the ANBU consistently keeping up the façade that he was in a very important meeting. So Naruto did the only thing he could do that would sort this out, he took a deep breath and…

-----------------------------

Inside the office, the Third Hokage _was_ meeting with someone important but he had specifically ordered the ANBU Black Ops to allow Naruto into the room and him only. His wrinkled old face kept a smile up for his guest and did quite a convincing job of hiding his liver spots.

"So old man, where's that shortlist of kids you wanted me to see?" said the figure he was meeting in a deep voice.

The figure in question was a man with a huge figure that to even the untrained eye reeked of power. He wore a dark blue, almost grey, hoodie but baggy around the shoulders and a pair of running pants of the same color. He had very odd black hair that seemed to make a curly tunnel towards the front of his head but it always seemed to stay facing wherever the man did.

The Hokage took his hat off revealing his monks haircut of white hair. He scratched at his head thoughtfully then pulled a small scroll out from a drawer in his special desk. The seals on his desk allowed it contain far more than it looked. It contained a copy of almost the entire history of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves.

The man he was meeting opened the scroll and looked at the names on the list. Sakura Haruno, Tenten and Rock Lee.

"Hey old man, why the hell have you given me a list of nobodies? I don't want just anyway to know this stuff. What about that cute little Hyuuga heir I've heard about or maybe an Inuzuka; they would use this more than most."

"I'm afraid that all of our resident clans, The Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame have all announced future plans for their heirs so would refuse the offer and I will not force this on anyone."

"Ah this village is full of wusses, no offence old man" said the man after noticing the murderous glint in the Hokage's eyes "but I need someone who's actually going to honor this and train to the fullest extent. The last person that I helped train, well… no-one under a Kage would be able to even put a punch on him if he was in his peak condition."

"I am sure Rock Lee would be suitable if you are after dedication, after the death of his parents he has been looking for a role model." Said the Hokage helpfully

"I'm sure he would but what kind of parents would name their child Rock?" asked the man to be met with a giant sweatdrop from the Third.

"I wouldn't pass judgment too much on their names. So far in this village, we have people whose names mean Dolphin, Scarecrow, Red Bean Paste, Pig, Deer, Butterfly, Fishcake, Cherry Blossom, Sunny, Fang and Corkscrew."

"You have got to be kidding me…."

"Nope, in fact if I'm right our own little Fishcake Whirlpool is outside the door having an argument with my ANBU"

"Huh?"

"OLD MANNNNNNNNN……" came a scream from outside followed by a loud thump.

Naturally, the Third Hokage was out the door and back in again with a small child dressed in orange in his arms within 3 seconds.

"Hey Sarutobi, I didn't know an old man like you could move that fast."

"With a child like this around, I must be nimble should anything happen."

"Why? Is this the Uchiha or a Hyuuga?" said the man genuinely confused

Sarutobi ran a quick medical technique over his body to confirm his unconsciousness before bowing his head and turning to the man.

-----------------------------

An hour or so later, Naruto awoke with a start to find himself in familiar surroundings. The large window-wall, the soothing smell of old man and the slight tinge of mint. He was in the Hokage's office and had just passed out. He looked down and saw that his body was fully healed with just the slight glow that the healing left behind.

'_Hmmm… tingle feeling. The goo fairy must have come and took all the bad stuff away' _thought Naruto as he looked around a bit more and saw the figure of a large and extremely imposing man standing over the Hokage so he did the only logical thing he could.

"ENEMY NINJAAAAA!!!!"

He called the alarm.

The doors burst open with the ANBU wielding their Ninjato in a somewhat sloppy manner but efficient none-the-less. They took one look at the man, the Hokage and Naruto before flipping Naruto off, bowing to the Hokage and nodding to the man before making their exit.

"Naruto, nothing is wrong. This man is not an enemy ninja. He is the man I invited you here to meet. I only wished on your opinion of three people as an unbiased source."

"Who?" asked the little 6 year old

"Sakura Haruno, Tenten and Rock Lee" replied Sarutobi

"Well…. Sakura Haruno is really pretty, Tenten is… odd. She named her cat Mr Spiky Objects. Rock Lee has the biggest eyebrows me ever seen. Me swear they are alive."

The man let out a laugh at that as he had seen Rock Lee's profile picture before. While young, any child showing potential to become a ninja had a rough profile taken and it would be expanded upon if they filed an application to the academy or were deemed ready by an official.

-----------------------------

_Flashback_

_Naruto was lying on his back on the sofa while the pair of adults talked among themselves. _

"_So Old Man, what's this kid's story?"_

"_This is Naruto Uzumaki, resident Nine-tailed fox, or Kyuubi, container. He is possibly the most wanted person in the Fire Country. He is being observed from afar by an organization called the Akatsuki who are after his tenant."_

"_So the kid's a container, big fucking deal. What's his personality like?"_

"_For lack of a better phrase__ Messed Up. He can be acting like a regular happy child then go straight into depression. It's like a permanent and rapid form of PMS. I think he just has a mask up but he needs to learn to defend himself. So far he is getting mauled about 4 days a week and most days he has an attempt or two at his life."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that before!" yelled the huge man, quickly looking at Naruto to make sure he hadn't awoke "I'll take him in as my apprentice"_

"_Its not that easy, he is not allowed to leave the village yet. He is not strong enough. Even accompanied by someone of your caliber, he won't be protected forever. I am going to pass a law tomorrow that stops all children under 12 from leaving the village unless they reach the rank of Chuunin."_

"_Damn it old man. I couldn't give a rat's ass, I WILL train him IN the village. Give him the time span a normal sensei would have him for and he will be MORE than a match for this Akatsuki." Said the man_

_End Flashback_

_-----------------------------_

Naruto just stood there staring at the Hokage until he continues

"So you wouldn't say that they could keep up with the harsh training regime that may prove dangerous to their health, but the pro being strong in a world where only the strong survive" said Sarutobi to Naruto

"Me doubt's Sakura or Tenten could, Rock Lee maybe but he would not like this man for being bigger. He always likes being bigger."

"Could you do it?" said the Hokage

Naruto looked straight into the Hokage's eyes and said with maybe the most passion he could "I Will Be Strong, I Will Not Allow Myself Die"

"Well Naruto, I would just like to say one thing…" said the Hokage but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Listen up kid, from now on, I'm your sensei and I'll be teaching you combat boxing."

"Who're you?"

"Listen and remember it carefully, my name is Mamoru Takamura."

-----------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story and I wonder how many of you can guess what Anime Takamura is from. Either way, enjoy the chapter and don't forget, Reviews are my lifeblood.


	2. Jidaishisou

A/N: All right guys, welcome to the latest chapter of Fuintatsujin. I just have a few things to clear up before I begin. My update schedule is going to be different this time around. I will be following a plan similar to my Beta Reader Lucifer-allheart. I will be updating once every month and the holiday updates are still under consideration. As a side note, be sure to visit Lucifer's page and review his stories, he deserves it as I have discussed much with him and he is a superb writer. Finally, something I will be putting in chapters that I think need or are inspired by is a recommended song. They WILL NOT appear in every chapter, they will only appear in ones that I feel quite strongly about. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Recommended Song – The Take Over The Break's Over by Fall Out Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two – Jidaishisou

Naruto just stared at the strange man with eyes of suspicion. Takamura noticed this and nodded to the Hokage who started speaking, trying to comfort Naruto to show that this man is true to his word.

"Naruto, do you doubt the abilities of this man?" asked Sarutobi in a kindly voice.

"Me thinks he looks strong but he hasn't proved it," said Naruto quietly

"I assumed as such," said the elderly man "Rika, send in Kotetsu please"

The communication seal he had channelled chakra into sizzled slightly and they waited in silence for a minute or two until they felt a large surge of wind appear from the center of the room. From a point about 1 metre from the floor, a burst of smoke appeared and covered a small section of the office. The Leaf Flicker, a transportation technique that transports the user over moderate distances and through walls. Characterised by a poof of smoke or a surrounding ring of leaves if outside.

"You called for me Lord Hokage?" asked the teenager identified as Kotetsu. This teenager had spiky navy blue hair and a rather cocky way of standing around. His medium build was shaped with firm muscle but at his height of about 5'7" he wasn't exactly a threatening target.

"Yes I did Kotetsu, you are to _spar_ with this man here" said Sarutobi, paying special attention to the word spar. Kotetsu had what you could call a 'Zaraki Complex'. He would fight to enjoy a fight but if it looked like he was going to lose, he would pull out the big guns and fight all out immediately.

"Very well Lord Hokage" said Kotetsu as he quickly bowed to Takamura. Takamura looked at him with a look of almost disgust but that was soon blown into little pieces when he simply formed a fist and threw it down like a brick.

As to be expected, Kotetsu was in the way of this flesh bullet and was soon on the floor with a minor concussion and several cracked teeth. Sarutobi looked at Takamura with a look of loathing.

'Now I remember why I didn't ask him to be an academy instructor' thought the old man. 

"Listen kid, first lesson. Don't EVER bow to your opponent. It provides a very submissive position and leaves you open to so many attacks you would get a nosebleed counting them. If you must be polite, bash fists instead. And make it _hurt_!" said Takamura while pointing as Kotetsu got back on his feet quickly and dropped into the Iron Fist stance; a famous and powerful taijutsu form that was used by several leaf shinobi.

The Hokage noticed the glint and slight green glow in Kotetsu's eyes and knew that he was about to disregard the orders that had just been given to him specifically. He knew this and yet he didn't feel the slightest inch of regret by not stopping them.

"Begin" said Sarutobi looking at the two. Takamura raised his arms so that his fists were resting at chin level with his arms leading down his fairly large torso. His left slightly in front of right with both his feet and his arms. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet and moving from side to side. Kotetsu simply got into the stance that had been taught to him personally by Maito Gai, the one he had been using since he was 12. While only a few years older, Gai was known as Konoha's Powerhouse. Or as he called himself, Konoha's Beautiful Blue Beast.

From the short dash he flew into, Kotetsu fluidly moved into a quick left kick. Without waiting for any response, he used his momentum to give a follow-up right kick, followed by spinning with his attack and delivering a roundhouse kick that was aimed directly at the liver. Pausing only for the slightest of instances to regain his balance and change the direction he was moving in, he threw himself to his hands and kicked out both his legs for a donkey kick. Takamura dodged all of these with extremely small movements, tilting his head back, and a quick jump to the side. He made it look so easy.

'He dodged the Konoha Rendan, the Leaf Barrage shouldn't be that easy to dodge yet he just did it.'

Kotetsu was now very pissed off and Takamura could tell; the clenching of the knuckles, the involuntary muscle twitching in his shoulder. He was literally itching for a fight. Takamura looked at him and knew this was going to be interesting. Kotetsu decided to pull out a kunai behind his back and be clever but as soon as he turned towards the giant of man, he saw there was nothing there.

'The hell?!' Thought Kotetsu but that was all he could think of seeing as he was met by two simultaneous blows to his kidneys and a face-full of deep pile carpeting. 

"I'll give ya a hint kid, don't think just because I'm not a ninja I can't fight. And those blows I just gave you are possibly some of the weakest in my arsenal. I didn't even give power to my shoulders or turn my hips to lock it down." Said Takamura

He was turning to the Hokage to end the match but he heard a slight whisper coming from Kotetsu on the floor that made his eyes blaze with anger and a strange sense of Déjà vu.

Before Sarutobi could stop him, Takamura had pulled his somewhat considerable bulk to where Kotetsu had just stood up and used his fastest attack, a devastating combo that was created by quickly launching his fists into a literal flurry of power as they repeatedly pounded Kotetsu roughly around the head. Kotetsu had been forced back so far; he was now almost glued to the wall by punches. The occupants of the room could tell the power behind the punches was phenomenal as the plaster that decorated the room was starting to crack. Naruto could see Kotetsu's head turning a rather deep shade of puce so he voiced his concerns to Takamura in a way only Naruto could.

"Hey old man… he's turning bad…" mumbled Naruto so only Sarutobi could hear him.

Takamura had seen the effects of his punches and decided to give him one more for luck. Stepping forward with his left leg, Takamura swung his arm back and threw and extra strong right to finish him off. He felt his knuckles scrape against Kotetsu's skull. This caused the plaster to completely give way and force Kotetsu's head through the wall and the newly created gap.

As the plaster on the wall gave way with a loud crash as it hit the floor, Sarutobi sat there with his eyebrow slowly twitching with a vengeance.

"Oh don't look at me like that you old fart, he was asking for it. Hey Kid, you're near us, did you hear what he said?" said Takamura looking over his shoulder nonchalantly at Naruto

"He said 'If you don't fight to your full potentchal, don't bovver fighting at all.'" Naruto answered. He was looking at Kotetsu and Takamura with an admiration that he hadn't used before. The Hokage saw the faint glimmer that appeared in his eyes whenever he was thinking. It was true what they say; the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Takamura's eyes showed the experience of many fights, but boasted with a confidence one cannot gain except from being born with it. Sarutobi's showed a weary man whose only wish was to live in peace after seeing too many shell shocking events in a life that needed none. Kotetsu's showed cockiness through overestimation of his own abilities but now was starting to doubt himself. Naruto's showed things that no one should have to see. His eyes showed pain that nothing can compare too. Caused by the large amounts of unhappiness and terror and the constant effects of concentrated killing intent. But there was one fact that was so simple it was overlooked by all. Windows can be seen through on both sides.

"Is that so Naruto? I shall have to speak with Kotetsu about that but he is too skilled to just let him become a civilian" said Sarutobi who saw Takamura looking at Naruto intently

"Come on kid, if I leave you in that apartment alone then there's no chance of you getting to mine in time for training. You'll be on the floor with duvet." Said Takamura as he got up. When he noticed that Naruto wasn't coming he looked around and saw that he was fast asleep on the sofa he had been sitting on the whole time. "How long has he been asleep?"

"Since you turned around" muttered the Hokage suppressing a smirk like only a politician could.

Takamura picked up Naruto and hefted him over his left shoulder with an oomph coming from slightly from Naruto but he didn't awaken. He turned to the Hokage and gave him a quick nod before walking out the door. In typical Takamura style he just _had_ to smash both doors open hitting the ANBU Black Ops posted on each side as he walked out singing a jolly tune to himself.

The ANBU stared at the retreating figure before giving each other a questioning look as they heard him singing it loudly down the corridor 'OH MY FISTS ARE DYNAMITE!' Naruto must have been exhausted from all this as he didn't pay much attention to this, or didn't show it except a small flicker of monochrome in the blink of an eye.

As he walked into the reception he could already feel the killing intent that was focused on the boy even indirectly. When he stepped out into the warm Konoha sun, he felt the killing intent suddenly raise a couple of Sou's. The scale of killing intent is measured to make it easier for higher-level ninja to analyse an enemy and what their danger level is. To make it easier to show, Sou's were created. It is rated out of 100 that gives a pretty fair estimate. To compare, a civilian can make an average of about 10 Sou's maximum, a Chuunin can make about 30 Sou's and a Kage can make about 60. The only people who can make more killing intent than 60 Sous are generally S-Rank missing ninja or demon containers. Even Takamura could tell that these people were only letting off less than a Sou each but combine that throughout the general area and you have the equivalent of a Chuunin or more. Of course this is just a rough estimate seeing as emotional attachment helps when gathering killing intent but it gives a fairly good impression.

Takamura looked around and could tell that this would have been a really nice day to visit a few bars and train some more but those plans were almost immediately scuppered once he gained a sleep ridden demon container slung over his left shoulder.

'_So… they think a little bit of killing intent is going to scare me? I've had to face Ippo when I accidentally flirted with Kumi. THAT was scary; true bloodlust. I don't know why ninja use killing intent instead, all the messing around in the head making them want to kill to release killing intent. Stupid, make them use bloodlust instead; more concentrated and much easier to use as they only need to want to injure an opponent to use it. Reminds me, I'll have to teach the kid about that.'_ While thinking this, all Takamura did was flip off those who stared at him/Naruto and punch those actually tried to assault him and Naruto. As can be expected, this caused a slight bit of commotion. Ninjas of all calibre; from Genin to even a few Jounin.

"So, you assholes want to take me on, eh? Bring it on," threatened Takamura as he slid into a one armed boxing stance with Naruto still being held by his other arm.

One ninja out of the bunch decided to test Takamura's mettle; he obviously wasn't impressed by his already 6'8" stature and formidable muscle structure so it proved he was either an expert on reading people, arrogant, stupid or a combination of them all.

The Jounin approached Takamura carefully watching him. Takamura's eyes were following that one person. The Jounin in question wore a very small pair of sunglasses giving the impression that he was blind. On his head he wore a large blue zandana, which covered most of his hair, with a leaf symbol on a sheet of metal on the front. He was a rather young man, couldn't have been more than 20 from Takamura's viewpoint and about 5'10". For someone with that much age difference to start a fight with Takamura, the man had to have some nads. Unfortunately for him, after the fight, Ebisu wouldn't have any.

The fight was over quickly and rather painfully for one combatant. After Ebisu had thrown a right punch, Takamura had instinctively done the one thing he had been trained to do for going on 10 years. He dodged, and counterpunched. A simple, but fast, duck followed up by a right to the family jewels was more than a sufficient way to immobilize him to allow the follow up before he let fly with an uppercut.

After seeing the rather vicious display, most of the Genin and Chuunin walked away leaving only a few Jounin. These ninja simultaneously let off about 120 cumulative Sou's, which was enough to make some bystanders collapse from the intense pressure.

'_Well… if that's all killing intent can do, lets see how they face bloodlust' _thought Takamura as he prepared his counterattack. He readied the most intense memory of fear that he could. Standing in the woods; alone. An 8-foot high monster of a bear was towering over him with its claws ready to slash deeply into his flesh. To cut him apart; piece-by-piece. The fur that, for a second, seemed to be almost red with the blood of its victims. It was terrifying, Takamura could only be grateful for his life but right now, the anger was rolling off him.

The ninjas around him were hoping to completely crush him with the pressure of their combined killing intent. Jounin were known for being extremely cunning and heartless to their enemies and to them, Takamura was both a civilian and an enemy.

As Takamura was lowering his head, the Jounin's assumed that the pressure was finally crushing him. Soon though, they knew they were wrong. He lifted his head to reveal his eyes, which he hidden from all, had suddenly gained a green tinge in the pupil. Takamura felt his body temperature rising as his blood started boiling and coming to the surface. He felt the heat energy convert within him to something else.

No one knows the exact working of Bloodlust, or how it happens but it is suspected to be a pheromone or chemical. He was letting off pure and utter anger. The anger that he released triggered something within the Jounin causing their bodies to produce fear-inducing hormones making their legs shake and wobble. While this is nothing to do with fear, the force he was letting off as well as the noise was affecting their ears.

To anyone who was looking around, they would see a large burly man turning red with a slight breeze coming from him and a lot of people starting to vomit around him.

"Che… stupid bastards" muttered Takamura as he carried on walking with Naruto over his shoulder and no interruptions.

After walking for 30 minutes, Takamura stopped outside of his house. It was a modest house, red brickwork with two floors. The yard was quite small but the backyard was much larger, around 100 feet squared. He deliberately chose this house as it was the furthest away house from the centre of town in the leaf village. Not a single house within a mile of it, and he loved it. He hadn't been here long but he had already made a few adjustments to it for training purposes, like changing the entire downstairs floor into a training gym while the upstairs floors were where Takamura spent his relaxing time. The training gym consisted of everything that his old gym, the Kamogawa Gym, had except in a less advanced context.

'_Jeez, that fight was harder than I thought. I didn't even have time for a warm up.'_ Thought Takamura as he entered the door. The inside was a combination of green panelling on the lower half of the wall and yellow paint on the upper half.

'_Always comforting, surprising with the amount of violence that happened back there'_ the thought ran through Takamura's mind as he carried Naruto to the upper half of the house. He entered the first aid room he had set up during his angry stage so he could repair the damage. It was a simple but sterile room. White everywhere, white bench, white shelves, and white desk. It was enough to make one get snow blindness.

"Unlucky kid, being punished by a whole village for something he has no control over" muttered Takamura as he set Naruto down the bench. As he sat down opposite him, he swore he could hear a confirmation in a crackly voice. He quickly swung his head around but only heard silence.

'_Probably that damn mouse, I swear if I hear it one more time I'm going to crush it's little mousy bones into mousy flour and bake of loaf of mousy bread.'_ Growled Takamura as the thoughts were running around in his head, as he gnashing his teeth with as much anger as one could get while thinking that sentence. He sat down with a bump and did the only logical thing a person like Takamura could do.

He started reading Icha Icha Paradise.

He pulled the little orange book out of a drawer on the desk he was sitting at, put on his favourite pornography reading face complete with nosebleed and got to work.

-----------------------------

An hour later, the blonde haired, blue-eyed demon container woke up for the third time that day. He let out a small groan that alerted Takamura to his awakening.

"Hey big man, why me here?" asked Naruto

"Before I even _start_ talking to you properly kid, you are going to learn to speak properly. STOP SAYING ME, you say I when talking about yourself" yelled Takamura from behind his book, not even bothering to look at him.

"Me understand" was the reply

"I understand" corrected Takamura

"Good, me's glad big guy is gonna stop bossing me around like that"

Time stood still for Takamura as the room went into black and white around them, unnoticed by both occupants. Takamura's knuckles could be seen whitening as he clenched them against the book, trying desperately to refrain from throwing it at the kid.

'Did this KID just sass ME?' thought Takamura with his anger and bloodlust rising. 

"What did you just say?" muttered the muscular boxer with venom laced into his words tighter than a corset.

"PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" screamed Naruto "It was only a joke, I understand". Takamura watched as Naruto sobbed out the last words as he saw hot tears leave Naruto eyes, running down his face like condensation, soon saturating his face. Takamura realises that Naruto knew that tone of voice. He had heard it every day for almost 4 years now. It was that of someone who was going to kick and beat Naruto like a sack of crap.

'_Oh sweet Ippo… I let out the bloodlust. Why the bloodlust, just WHY?!' _thought Takamura with a disgruntled expression on his face as he fought an internal battle as to why he let out the bloodlust.

"Kid, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya but you will have to do a forfeit for me before I start training you" said Takamura finally regaining his composure "After all, if those assholes out there think they can kick the crap out of ya, let 'em try after doing training with me for a few years. You'll knock seven shades outta them before they can hit the ground" Takamura started smiling at the daydream he was having involving him, Naruto and a whole load of broken villagers.

Naruto tried to stop crying but choked as he did and had to breath heavily for a while before he could talk. His eyes and cheeks were puffy from the tears and his face was glimmering under the lights from the stains on his cheeks. "You mean it? I'm going to be… strong?" muttered Naruto quietly.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." Naruto's face gave a small smile at this. "But first, you have a forfeit to pay" Naruto blanched quite severely at this as tears started slipping out of his eyes again.

"Relax kid, all I want you to do is…"

-----------------------------

A/N: Sorry guys, I really am an asshole aren't I? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to support me the way you have until now.


	3. Kyuuzou No Hito

A/N: Alright guys, I figure I'd better put in a disclaimer just so my ass is covered in case of legal battles etc. I do not own Naruto, Hajime No Ippo or any other anime/manga/tv series/business that may be mentioned intentionally or not. This disclaimer applies to all chapters before and after this chapter. On a better note, Christmas is coming and so is my birthday, go me! Here's a merry Christmas/happy holidays to all you guys out there.

-----------------------------

Chapter 3 – Kyuuzou No Hito

"Your forfeit is to go get me some porno," said Takamura, a smug look penetrating his face faster than Jenna Jameson.

Naruto stared at him for a moment in pure shock before asking the one thing that he didn't understand in that very simple sentence.

"What's porno?"

The look on Takamura's face went from 0-sweatdrop in the space of less than a second. His eyes blazed with the same fires as loyal perverts across Konoha who were suddenly aware of a disturbance in the pervgrid.

A dog masked ANBU jumped into the air as he was momentarily distracted by the disturbance during his sparring practise. His ANBU equipment indicating that he was a standard ANBU. A sleeveless black top combined with metal vest armor, combat pants and metal gauntlets; simple but very figure hugging. His partner, being female, enjoyed many glimpses of that toned muscle during some particularly harsh spars that only ended when one was completely topless. Of course, due to her anatomy and his obvious skill over her, he got a better look at her than she did at him .His purple haired partner staggered slightly as she saw him space out.

'_Stupid pervert, I bet he's getting a reaction on that stupid porn alarm he keeps blaming his tardiness on' _thought the purple haired woman, her rather modest chest heaving as she sighed and threw two kunai to get him to snap out of it. Those silver bullets screamed as they approached his happy pills with a faster than average speed. For a second, Yugao Uzuki, his partner, thought that he might just lose them this time with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. But to no alas, Kakashi Hatake had avoided certain castration to screw another day. A quick leap to the side is what saved him his manhood but lost him his pride as he fell in a rather cleverly concealed pitfall that he had forgotten about.

"Listen kid, once you grow a pair, you'll KNOW what porno is" said Takamura with his face slowly returning to normality. "Just go to the shop and find me a magazine with the pictures of the naked ladies"

Naruto's face changed slowly. His face contorted into an image of confusion, humor, horror and envy resulting in something similar to a hippopotamus.

"You want stuff do to a naughty all over?" asked Naruto with a grin plastered over his features.

'_Do what? Sheesh, I swear this kid is even more fucked up than what that old man said' _thought Takamura "JUST BEAT IT KID! AND DON'T TAKE ANY CRAP FROM ANYONE ON THE WAY!"

After hearing Takamura raise his voice, Naruto had almost disappeared down the stairs and out towards the nearest shop he knew that sold magazines, Nobou's Store. Takamura took a deep breath of calming to try and relax his tense muscles, being free to abuse his other underlings had given him a lack of self control that even he doubted he could fix for long. Takamura's fist was thrown into a sandbag that he kept upstairs for just this purpose, a boxer's stress relief.

He got up hastily and saw that Naruto was all the way down the road already, whether it was through his time being sped up or he just didn't realise how long he punched for, he didn't know. But he did know that he had to catch up.

'_Damn that kid, if I'm going to find out anything about him then I need to SEE him, RARGH' _thought Takamura crunching his teeth together as he jumped out of the first storey window, landing deftly in a running stance, one foot in front of the other and his back bent so he could grab some grass. The grass he grabbed was soon uprooted as he tore off towards Naruto's figure, staying within eyeshot of him but out of chakra range and earshot.

He watched as Naruto walked through the town. The gazes were hitting him harder than hailstones. He _knew_ that Naruto was aware of them too but Naruto continued on anyway.

'_Jeez, that little guy really is messed up. If this was me, I'd have gone insane and started kicking the ass of everyone I saw… oh wait… I did. Ooo… he just got there, now the fun begins.' _Takamura concluded his thoughts with an evil grin on his face as he jumped up onto the roof of a nearby shop. Anyone who saw this feat in a ninja village wouldn't be that impressed seeing as most ninja's can do it with the help of some chakra. But Takamura doesn't have chakra; he only has his own physical strength.

Naruto walked into the shop as Takamura pulled out a small telescope that he had bought only a few hours ago. It was very simple, a plain red telescope with yellow stripes around the joins that let it collapse in on itself. Just before the main lens are the small initials, J.N.D.N.S Ltd. He peered in the window and spied on Naruto.

Naruto gazed up at the racks of magazines that surrounded the shop in levels. The man known as Nobuo Uematsu who ran the store was sleeping peacefully on his counter. A balding old man with a nasty temper and penchant for writing some truly great little ditties that stuck in your head. His one other vice is that his sleeping patterns were more messed up than Kurt Cobain's autopsy and could fall asleep at any moment. This was one of them.

Naruto crept further into the small wooden hut, creaking slightly as he stepped on a rotten floorboard. Naruto looked at Nobuo with fear until he saw that the old man was still sleeping with his legs propped on the counter. Naruto let out a sigh of relief at the sight as he continued towards the rows of magazines containing the soon the soon to be untouchable material.

Takamura was watching all this through his special telescope, all the while thinking of what the kid could do with his stature. _'The kid is going too slowly while sneaking. A boxer must be swift as a swallow or he will be caught in the middle of a punch and countered.' _Was running through Takamura's mind as he saw that Naruto was still in the store rather than running towards his house already.

Naruto had finally reached the rows of magazines and had found a major flaw in his plan and a huge part of the anti-child perversion rules Nobuo used. He couldn't reach the top shelf._ 'How can someone so old be fit enough to reach all these magazines daily' _Thought Naruto as he looked up.

'_Of course, the boy is too small to reach. Normal children his age can at least reach the third or fourth shelf. He can only barely reach the third. Its true then, only eating Ramen for all those years must have really messed up his height and bone structure. The lack of nutrients has been too prolonged; he will never grow to be as tall as an adult should be. Jeez, look at those puny muscles, he's severely lacking in muscle strength and probably flexibility as well' _Takamura started to get really pissed off as he realised that this village had ruined what may have been their saviour's childhood.

Naruto did what he was used to doing when he wanted something, he earned it. He used the small muscles he had been developing to hoist himself up to the next set of shelves like a mountaineer on a vertical rock face. All in all it would have been a very comical scene had he not been running the risk of waking up a grumpy old man with a vicious temper.

'_Almost got it'_ thought Naruto as he neared the peak of his climb. He pushed his hand out to grasp the cover of 'Girlies' when it all went tits up. In a rather linked chain of events, He grabbed a copy of the magazine, lost his grip on the shelf he was holding onto with his hands, pushed off rather rapidly with his feet as if it would help him and fell down onto the floorboards with a crash making loud enough to make the big bang seem like a quiet whimper.

Only one thing was running through both teacher and students mind _'Ah Shit!'_ Naruto rubbed his head quickly trying to alleviate the pain but he did find it harder to breathe. He quickly felt, or encountered, a large blow to the back of his head. Behind him was a now awake Nobuo Uematsu holding a large broom in one hand and his other hand clenched for a second attack.

'_Oh crap, time for clean up and damage control' _thought Takamura as he prepared to jump from his hiding place into the shop. Naruto was in his blind spot now that he was floored. Takamura had been into every shop he normally would visit in a village and this hand been the only one with porn magazines opposite a window. He _had_ to be able to see what Naruto was up to. What Takamura couldn't see might very well have changed the way he viewed the world but what point would there be in giving sight to the spiritually unobservant.

Nobuo was just returning back to his counter as he felt a chill inside the shop. As the door was closed and the window was made of glass, he _knew_ that it was unnatural. Being the inquisitive man that he was, he turned back around. That sight truly frightened him.

"What the hell are you!?" yelled Nobuo as he looked at Naruto. He looked the same but, different. His body posture was straightened making it seem like he had etiquette all his life, giving him an inch extra in height. Not much but it made him that bit more intimidating. His breathing was also a lot more controlled, softer yet colder, as if you could freeze from a mere touch of the breath upon your skin. But the biggest difference was his eyes. Gone were the cobalt blue eyes that gave his character depth. His pupil had turned into crystal white orb with his iris turning pure black. Monochrome. All in all he had the impression of a dangerous aristocrat but the upbringing and temper of a street thug. An unholy combination.

"Yuusha will have great pleasure from spilling the blood of this vile creature." Muttered the-not-quite-Naruto. The voice icy but still Naruto, if a bit older, more mature. The voice of wisdom in the body of the naïve.

"Now I've heard everything, you're a kid" said the old man in his cracking voice. It was almost as if it was cracking from the sheer cold that Naruto was exuding. His voice box seemed to have become a glacier that wouldn't move.

"Yuusha does not need a body, Yuusha will make the vile being pay" said Naruto's body. Naruto walked up to him where Nobuo was burning from the cold and grabbed something from behind him. For all Nobuo knew, he could have punched a hole through his stomach and he wouldn't have felt anything over the extreme fear he felt from being around the boy. Not fear of a physically strong person but just afraid.

Naruto hadn't injured Nobuo, he hadn't even touched him. He had just grabbed the sharpie from the counter that Nobuo used to mark up customers tabs; similar to a dry wipe pen but a lot more flexible. Naruto walked up to Nobuo and opened the sharpie with a click.

"Such primitive instruments, but it will work." Said Naruto's body as he slowly started drawing on Nobuo. At first it was a small circle, then more circles joined into the mix. Triangles and squares soon joined then lines connected points to points. Nobuo watched in mixed horror as this child drew mere doodles on him. But he couldn't stop it. For some reason he just couldn't move his arms or walk away. Eventually, Naruto just backed up a bit and walked out. The calm was taking its toll as Nobuo finally managed to take control of himself, but it was too late. Naruto was standing on the other side of the street watching with a grin on his face. Not the normal shit-eating grin he normally had, but a cocky smirk as if he knew something was coming. Nobuo looked at what Naruto had done to him and noticed something. He had seen this design before. It was then he realised what it was.

"YOU BASTARD NARUTO! THAT'S AN…"

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-

The area around him and his shop exploded into a dance of violent flames. A salsa of heat twisting into the sky, taking the clouds out of it in the area above. Naruto just kept grinning as the entire street, of a half dozen civilians, converged on him. Not a lot but it was a hot day today. Most people were inside and couldn't be bothered to fuss over anything today.

"What did you do DEMON!?"

"THAT WAS OUR LOCAL!"

"I HAVENT BOUGHT GIRLIES YET!"

'_WHAT THE FUCK!' _Takamura screamed inside his head _'Did that IDIOT just do that' _

"Calm down vile things, it offended Yuusha. If vile things leave, vile things will live"

"What's with all this stupid speak, thick are you?" asked a particularly large civilian.

"Not half as thick as vile creature is" replied Naruto's body to the fat civilian.

"Oh that's it! Bring it on kid!" yelled the fat civilian as he went into Naruto with a bodyslam. Naruto grabbed hold of the mans manboobs quite violently, pulled himself up with the sharpie still in his hand and started to really get annoyed. His hands started moving at almost inhuman speeds, the same design he drew on Nobuo was soon imprinted on the fat mans forehead.

Naruto jumped off the man's shoulders onto another mans head where the seals was replicated on the back of this mans neck. This man was a bit faster than the last one so aimed a punch at his own head. The punch was sloppy but Naruto was too slow and still got hit by the heavy-handed fist. A rib cracked from that but Naruto carried on. The next seals were easy. He placed the seal on the breasts of two ladies that resulted in a slap going very close to his face but missing. To dodge that slap, Naruto bent over backwards with his hands behind him and half-flipped onto his feet. The force he used made him skid slightly; dodging a high punch from the fat man he marked before. He ducked down and balanced himself on his hands, while in this position he grabbed hold of the arm and locked it between his legs.

He sloth grip rolled onto the top of the arm and ran up the arm. At the same time, he dodged several kunai thrown at him by a particularly aggressive member of the crowd. He reached the shoulder of the fat man and jumped off towards the kunai thrower, not forgetting to tread ever so brutally on the fat mans nose, breaking it in the process like a blood balloon.

Now that Naruto looked, it was two civilians throwing the kunai but they didn't have many left now, judging from the amount they held in their hands. Naruto landed a few feet in front of them, too close to them for them to actually throw effectively and fast enough so they couldn't intercept him; it was a perfect ninja's leap. Naruto wrote the seal on the first civilian's chest. This piece of blatant showing off cost him a gash to the arm as the other civilian slashed him clumsily with one of the kunai he was holding. Naruto spun in a circle around the last civilian resulting in one exposed back. This back was soon adorned with a similar seal to everyone else.

'_Now for Yuusha's killer'_ thought Naruto as he ran over to a shop near the now destroyed shop belonging to Nobuo. Said shop was just like the others on the row except for one difference. It had an awning. Naruto swung himself onto the awning making himself a bigger target than someone wearing an 'Adam And Steve' t-shirt in Rome. It worked; the 6 people ran over to him and started to climb up the awning. Naruto took this as his cue to leave. He started bouncing up and down on the awning until it had the same trampoline effect as was normal for an awning, he then quickly tapped the fat man on the forehead as he poked his head on top of the awning. As he tapped the fat man, he jumped off the trampoline. When he was still in the air, a large gust of wind gave him extra distance as a hard sound could be heard. The sound was from the origin of the sudden wind gust.

-BOOOOMMBBOOOOBOOOOOBOOMMMMBOOOOOMMBOOOOMMM-

A loud chain reaction of explosions happened as the 6 civilians simultaneously exploded. All set off by the fat man. It was a gruesome sight to behold. The corpses- no wrong word; remains were spread all around the street. There was a lake of blood that slowly dripped down on all the surround rubble. The explosion had caused the surrounding shops on each side to be destroyed. This was 6 explosions compared to one so the power-to-power ratio must be fairly obvious. This was a flare on the ANBU radar and Takamura knew it.

'_Fucking hell, that little kid just killed 7 civilians alone with only a sharpie but what did he draw.' _A look of shock showed itself on his features as he realised what it was,_ 'Oh FUCK, a mother fucking SEAL! This isn't going to end well." _

As was probably normal in the village, the crowd wasn't all that huge. They were used to weapons manufacturers experimenting with explosions and other things so had taken protection measures. Cheap buildings, daily stock intake, keeping all money off site. It all added to helping businesses in case of an accident like this. But this crowd saw that Naruto had just jumped down from his little flying lesson and took it the right way.

"KILL THE SCUM! HE KILLED OUR FAMILIES NOW HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" yelled one brave member of the crowd

That was the last line that was yelled as they saw Takamura running at them. They had heard that a man with an amazing killing intent destroying a young ninja's life earlier. It finally clicked in them that this was the man so they started to run. They got about 10 feet. Takamura had hit them all in vital spots as he ran past them, the knuckleduster on his hand shining like silver in the eyes of a vampire. Takamura hadn't used that much speed since his last fight with the world champion of the super heavyweight class, but the threat to the boy gave his mind a killing frenzy stage that he didn't reach often.

'_Lousy bastards, about to kill their saviour. Magna Lex Talonis. Serves them right.'_

"Come on kid, Kid!" yelled Takamura seeing that Naruto was still in his monochrome eyed state. _'He did all that unconscious?' _

Takamura hefted Naruto onto his shoulder and was met with a small bit of resistance and the words "Yuusha is fine". Takamura knew this was weird as he doubted Naruto even knew words like Yuusha yet. Yuusha was an ancient but very arrogant way of referring to ones self. Only a few very old people and the history books had a record of the word actually existing. Takamura only knew of it because his old teacher, Kamogawa, had called himself it during a particularly big headed mood.

"Ooo" came an impressed noise from Takamura as he walked into the rubble of Nobuo's Newsagent. He bent down and picked up a slightly singed but intact issue of Girlies magazine. "I like you kid, destruction but a respect for porn. I guess you aren't Naruto anymore?"

"Of course Yuusha isn't" said the voice from its position on Takamura's shoulder.

"So I'll take it you're Yuusha then?" replied Takamura

"Fine, just take Yuusha away from here" said Yuusha as he slowly started dozing off.

"Damn kid, I'm probably never going to understand the little fucker," said Takamura to no-one in particular

-----------------------------

A/N: So what do you think people? Took me a while but its here and some explosions finally. The story is going to start picking up now so review and leave your comments please.

For a better look at Takamura in his angry state, take a look at my Alpha-reader's, Lucifer Allheart, profile. His picture is a good way to explain what he looks like at the time.


	4. Ouhou

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the chapters now that the action has started. Anyway, to the story.

-----------------------------

Chapter 4 – Ouhou

He looked at the walls surrounding him, bleak, grey, concrete. Covered in posters of various muscular men in fighting poses. The buzz in the air coming into his ears like a bee and making him feel so ready for action, the smell of adrenaline filled his nostrils like suddenly inhaling underwater. Blood from well placed punches, Sweat from the effort each person gave and Tears from the defeats of those before him. This was heaven.

This was Korakuen Hall.

He approached his place at the centre of the hall, surrounded by bleachers on each wall and only free at the corners. In the centre of the hall was what all these people had gathered for. A large square platform with a heavy matted base and 4 colored ropes going around the entire circumference. A boxing ring.

The crowd cheered as he came into view along with his Seconds. Genji Kamogawa, a retired japanese pugilist with an amazing scientific method for boxing and Yagi Haruhiko, a devoted man with little boxing ability but a mind for all things administrative. Genji's short stature made it easy to underestimate him but his attitude was more than enough to distract from the tiny curl of hair hanging onto his forehead, the only hair on his head. Yagi's black hair bobbed around his ears as he followed him along the passage.

He was one of the 5 who would become the legends of Kamogawa; Itagaki, Aoki, Kimura, Takamura and Makunouchi. Prodigy, Frog, Dragon, Dynamite Fist and Roller. These men were the students of Kamogawa and some of the truest men in Boxing. Some of them may not be known as legends for their score records or their KO count but it doesn't matter to them. The only thing that separated them from anyone else was their determination; they refused to give in until they had done their absolute best, not stopping their battle until the last of their strength abandoned them like a whim. Some even had enough spirit to carry on through the stress with only instinct as a guide.

"Listen you old fart, WHY have you got me here. I haven't even had a bust-up with one of your morons yet" said Takamura to the balding old man

"I've told you before, it's called a spar and they are not morons; they are boxers with less experience fighting than you. Besides, I thought you'd like to have an excuse to punch the living crap out of somebody without the police on your back?" retorted Genji.

"Well yeah but how do I do that in here?!" yelled Takamura impatiently as his opponent glared at him.

"Don't you remember what I told you, there's 4 punches you should know. Hook, Uppercut, Straight and the one you'll be using. Jab"

"Oh yeah! So just give him a few of those and then smack him one"

"No… use your jabs then give him a straight."

Ding

Takamura barely had time to put in his gum-shield before the impact of the bell affected his opponent. He ran to the centre of the ring with his head deep in a guard causing his opponent to look at him oddly as Takamura was so close to him, no punch would really affect him.

'_Street fighting techniques in boxing? This guy is crazy'_ thought Genji

'_What the fuck is this joker doing?'_ was running through his opponents mind as he backed away. Then it hit him.

"That's it Mamoru! Show them what a protector uses their fists for!" yelled the coach.

Takamura's fist snapped back into position as the blood vessels on his opponent's cheek started to burst. Then it happened again, and again. Soon Takamura had completely knocked off the guy's rhythm…

Then the finisher was landed; the blow that gave Takamura his nickname. The Explosive Dynamite Fist.

If the mat had been less solid, his opponent would have hit the floor 5 feet below the ring. The ring itself was now dented, a small dip in the centre where the man had hit the matt from the force of the blow cracking several support pillars underneath. Post-match, it was found out that the opponent had suffered from a glass jaw which it seemed unlikely would heal properly and had broken his back in several places, he was now confined to a wheelchair.

From that day on, Takamura never used his full potential without his life being threatened. 25 seconds. That was all it took to ruin a man's life. A mediocre time in ninja battles which sometimes were over in milliseconds but in the boxing ring where some high level fights went on for nearing an hour, it was a feat beyond a normal human.

-----------------------------

Takamura leaned back on his seat as he finished his story. Naruto watching him with an evil eye that would make Neji weep. Of course, not many people could blame him. Stone walls all around him, iron bars in front of the small room they were seated in. They were sat inside the Konoha Police Station with a guard posted outside of their cell. They had been arrested but the charges were still to be announced to them so they were stuck waiting.

"Why are we even stuck in here Mamo?" muttered Naruto "I get knocked out and wake up in a bad place"

"I told ya kid, it's not your fault but I'll get us out of it, don't worry about that. An WHAT have I told you about calling me Mamo!"

At that moment, the current leader of the Police Force walked through the door, Fugaku Uchiha. This uniform a deep navy with an Uchiwa Fan on the back, the symbol of them being the power that keeps the Will Of Fire burning. His dark black hair and red eyes blazing. The Sharingan. The Sharingan was what gave the Uchiha their power, the Copy Wheel Eye. It did exactly that, it was used to copy an opponents techniques, such as Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, could put a Genjutsu on some people with just a glance and could dispel all but the best in a matter of seconds.

"Mamoru Takamura, Uzumaki Naruto." The red-eyed man began, "You are both found guilty of Murder One, Destruction Of Public Property and Using Jutsu Without Due Care And Attention. I understand that several members of the police force and the general public have called for destroying this month's supply of 'Girlies' to be added to the list. This shall not be added, as losing Girlies is not a bad thing. It might cause some of the less social members of society to get out some more. Back to business, you are looking at a long time in prison, 7 counts of Murder One, 5 counts of Destruction To Public Property and 7 counts of Using Jutsu Without Due Care And Attention. Quite a spree if you ask me, you're looking at 175 years just for the counts of Murder One. All together you're looking at nearly 250 years. A stupid amount but you'll be here for the rest of your days."

As soon as Fugaku said 175 years, Naruto started to cry. At 250 years, Takamura yelled about him only being a child but it fell on deaf ears.

"I understand your anger but the child is capable of using a highly destructive Fuinjutsu. It is not logical for a child to know that and still retain innocence. I'm sorry but the law must be done"

That was all it took and Fugaku walked away, leaving a wailing Naruto and Takamura to pick up the pieces.

Hours passed with Naruto never letting up the crying, always sobbing or sometimes full blown crying his little eyes out. That was, at least, until the Hokage entered the room outside of the cell.

"Hey Old Man!" cried Naruto as he choked back a sob. Sarutobi looked at the two with pity.

"Try to sleep Naruto, we'll wake you if anything happens" said Sarutobi as he cast a quick sleeping Genjutsu on Naruto. After this he set up several seals that he was aware of around the area, avoiding the guard. A Physical Barrier, Noise Barrier and a Visibility Barrier.

His eyes fluttered shut as he slumped in the chair he had been seated in.

"Now listen Takamura, I didn't want Naruto to hear this but the council have taken special interest in the fact that the 'demon' is in prison and looking at life imprisonment. They have had a majority vote, which means that I cant overturn it, that he cannot be paroled at any stage; he's literally going to rot in that cell. Before the worst happens, I want you to tell me _what_ happened."

"Well, I sent the kid out as a kind of test to see what he's strengths and weaknesses are. Turns out he has a load of weaknesses that a ninja shouldn't have."

"What weaknesses? You _know_ he wants to prove himself to someone"

"He's short for his age, his strength is extremely lacking and his speed leaves a lot to be desired. Don't worry about this; I can solve everything except the height problem. Anyway, he goes in and just as he's about to complete his objective, his strength failed him and he ended up unconscious."

"Then how did he manage to do so much damage? It takes a normal person about 10 minutes to recover from unconsciousness"

"That's what I was confused about. He just got up and did some weird drawing on the guy's head, the Uchiha called it Fuinjutsu. It ended up blowing half the street the pieces when he got into a fight with half a dozen civilians. He was just this different person but the same body. Like he was possessed."

Takamura had to duck to the side quickly as a staff made it way through the bars and into the space his head just occupied.

"Are you implying something Mamoru…" whispered Sarutobi in a dangerous voice.

"If you mean Kyuubi then no I'm not; I mean something not like Naruto or even Kyuubi. It kept calling itself Yuusha"

"Yuusha…. This isn't good. Yuusha is a very old way of referring to oneself as superior to the one they're talking to."

"Either way, Yuusha kicked some serious ass. Using that body the way it is, it managed to get 6 of those doodles on the villagers who attacked it and blew them all up with minimal injuries."

"Ok now listen Takamura, I can't do a thing about your situation but I _wont _push this case if you can somehow get out of it. Now I'm going to contact Lady Tsunade, she may know something about Naruto's situation. Hopefully we can find her before something bad happens to Naruto."

Sarutobi rose up from his seat but was called back by a chilly voice "Yuusha is glad you know Yuusha is not Kyuubi"

Naruto was now sitting up in his chair, eyes changed back to monochrome and his posture different. Sarutobi stared at him in awe.

"So you are Yuusha."

"And you are Old Man"

"No, my name is Souichirou Sarutobi. Naruto simply refers to me as an Old man"

"Very well Souichirou, how can Yuusha help you?"

Sarutobi was shocked at the level of politeness coming from Naruto's form as well as the innate rudeness his tone held.

"I wish to know what you are, how are you controlling Naruto's body?"

"Yuusha is Naruto, but Yuusha is different. Yuusha knows all that Naruto does not about himself"

"Great, but just what are you?"

"You will have to ask Naruto about that, Yuusha knows that Yuusha is alive, nothing more" _'Stupid creatures, Yuusha will raid the library later' _

"Very well Yuusha, your appearance is secret for now but only because I don't want Naruto involved in this"

"Yuusha appreciates it nonetheless, Yuusha will be going back to sleep now." His monochrome eyes shut slowly and there resumed Naruto's regular sleeping patterns.

Sarutobi then left without a word after cancelling the various barriers he had set up and giving an excuse of interrogation to the Uchiha guard who had been eyeing the barrier with extremely scrutiny.

"I apologise for the barrier, we were discussing legal consul" Sarutobi muttered to guard "I trust it is within my rights to represent someone in a trial should I so choose?"

"Lord Hokage, as always you have impeccable knowledge of the law but it seems odd how you will choose to represent a child and an outsider over someone like Sakumo Hatake" said the guard

"I am saddened by what Sakumo did but we did not force him to that, that was his piers. I gave him the best defence I could without it being a blatant example of double standards"

"Very well Sir, the trial is to be held tomorrow at first sunrise. I hope I will not be a part of the jury." Said the guard cryptically

"I understand, you will be pardoned from jury duty," answered Sarutobi as he left the door

"Much appreciated Sir"

Takamura looked at the guard queerly before asking a question "Why are you so afraid of jury duty?"

"Umm… it's a rather ticklish predicament, basically, if you go against the council, you either bend to their will eventually or you are no longer able to _make_ a choice." Muttered the guard with a slight quiver in his eye as if scared someone will hear him.

"So, the council still goes by the old rules of 'Do It Our Way Or Die', typical from politicians" groaned Takamura

The guard looked directly into Takamura's eyes and whispered, "Your concerns are valid but I _will not_ allow anyone to bad mouth my village in front of me"

Takamura just lay back in his chair and closed his eyes, not wanting to argue with his jailer for longer than necessary to annoy.

-----------------------------

_Tsunade,_

_ Once again, I must write to you in hopes you can advise us further on how best to handle our furry little problem. He seems to have developed a rather extreme form of MPD in which his alternate persona is able to manifest a change in eye color and maintain a level of secrecy over the container. The AP also seems to have a knowledge of Fuinjutsu, I realise Jiraiya is the expert on those but I would like your advice on where this could have stemmed from. I hope this message finds you well and that you still have enough money left to pay the courier ninja for the return to this letter._

From Monkey 

Sarutobi finished the letter by signing it with his seal and the red wax used on all documents from Konoha. He put the message in a cylinder and attached it to a carrier hawk. The hawk flew away with a gust of wind as Sarutobi lit his pipe back on his desk with a sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this shit"

-----------------------------

Naruto had woken up not 10 minutes ago and now Takamura was comforting him with a lethargic look on his face.

"But Mamoman, what if they put me in the bad place?"

'_How long is the kid going to go on with these nicknames?' _thought the guard outside the cell with a slight smile on his face.

"Then I'll protect you from all the fruitcakes who lurk in the showers" said Takamura trying to sleep

For some strange reason, Naruto took this as a sign to imagine a giant vampire fruitcake with arms and legs soaked through with water. This did nothing for his confidence and resulted in him assuming the foetal position.

"Oh for fu-AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII

A scream had echoed into the area, bouncing off the walls like a child given too much sugar. One scream turned into multiple screams and eventually it reached the room that they were in. The cell guard had been on high alert since he heard the first scream but was not going to leave his post. That was, until his head was severed from his neck. The blood splattered over Naruto resulting in a large amount of screaming from the small boy and a large amount of obscenities from Takamura.

The noise caused what had attacked the guard to stop and look. A teenager, about 16, with shoulder length black hair and _extremely_ defined cheekbones. But the eyes told him everything Takamura needed to know. Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha" muttered Takamura

"Mamoru Takamura" replied Itachi

Itachi studied him for a small while longer before walking over to the doors. Takamura sloppily got up into a fighting stance and got a surge of pride when he saw Naruto mimic it but even sloppier than Takamura did. Itachi ignored him and picked the key from the guard's corpse. He put the key in and opened the door.

"I trust this can pay for your silence Takamura?" asked Itachi

"Alright, no debts now"

"No debts, now, first left down that corridor" murmered Itachi as he pointed where he just came from "is the archive. The evidence for all cases is stored there. Yours is number 30469, go."

"Alright, Naruto. Wait in the lobby, anyone asks, you're waiting for the old man." Said Takamura as Itachi ran off killing another Uchiha who came down the corridor while Takamura sped towards the Archive. Naruto just sat outside the cell.

As Takamura approached the archive, he saw the smoke starting to come out of the door. Once he entered, he saw Sarutobi standing over a charred pile on the floor. A once-bloody arm and several reports from witnesses.

"I said I wouldn't push the case. I have the alibi in Itachi in that I was chasing him." Said Sarutobi as he spat on the remains and ground it into the floor "Don't worry about the legality of this, he's working on _my _orders."

"Did you organise _homicide_ to get the kid out of prison?!"

"No, I simply killed off two birds with one stone. I have reason to believe that our favourite warmonger was going to be leading the Uchiha in a coup against the ANBU and Myself."

"So you had an ANBU Uchiha with skill exterminate the clan from the inside? Clever but possibly flawed."

"Don't worry, if ever the need arises, he will be your haven from the Fire Country."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have a feeling that Naruto will not be welcome in the Fire Country within 2 decades at most. The people of this village distrust him too much. If anything happens, I want Naruto to know that he has a friend in Itachi, and a home."

"Fine, I'll make sure he knows."

"And before you go to him, you must know, his alter-ego is likely to become a lot more prominent, I advise you to help it to grow and keep an eye on it until its purpose is discovered. But it must have a name."

"A name?" Takamura stared at the old man with a mix of confusion, respect and understanding. A name meant permanence, a name meant Naruto would never be quite free of this thing.

A name gave an identity.

"Yes, all things sentient deserve a name. And his name is pretty obvious, for something that talks like it does with a seal knowledge, I could think of only one name."

"Yeah?" replied Takamaru with genuine interest "What?"

"Fuintatsujin"

-----------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the one-month Hiatus guys, I really lost my rhythm early in January. It took me until a week ago to regain it and this is the result. Better than I had originally planned and thanks to Lucifer-Allheart, my awesome Beta.


	5. Tokkun

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, I guess shit just happens in lives that you can't control. Anyway, this is chapter 5 of Fuintatsujin, enjoy.

--

Chapter 5 – Tokkun

"Fuintatsujin" The old man said.

Takamura looked at him for a second, before answering.

"Fuin-wha? What the hell have you been sniffing Old Man? Where'd you think of that?"

Behind the large boxer a burning pillar suddenly crashed down. Waking both men to the reality of their situation.

"We don't have time; I'll explain everything when we're back at the tower. For now just get out of here and we'll meet up later."

"Right." Takamura said as he turned around, "I'll see you later, but you've got a hell-lot of explaining to do after this."

Running through the burning building, Takamura noticed a lot of corpses lying around, some burned to their deaths to protect someone or something, others cut down in a fight.

'_I hate to admit it, but that bastard Itachi is GOOD. Based on this, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side.'_

While running towards the Lobby at a neck breaking speed, Takamura suddenly noticed a scream coming from one of the rooms he was running past. Stopping in his tracks, the gigantic man noticed that the rubble had caused the doorway to collapse and prevented whoever it was in there to escape. And from the sound of the screams, it was a woman that was trapped.

'_Hey, maybe she'll give me some 'service' as a reward for saving her.'_ Takamura's mind instantly went into pervert-mode as he smashed the door down.

"Anybody still alive in here?" he yelled while taking a quick look. A second later he spotted a half-naked woman lying on the ground, passed out from smoke poisoning next to her bed.

'_Not bad.'_ Takamura thought with approval as he lifted the young woman over his shoulder with ease. With his new load on his shoulder, he sped towards the exit again before he heard another cry.

"I'd better get a REALLY good lay out of this!" he growled as he moved towards yet another closed doorway.

--

Naruto was quick to follow the orders that Mamoman had given him. He had reached the lobby a lot faster then he had thought, but almost as soon as he had entered, he heard someone shout in fear. Curiosity for the better of him as Naruto went to check.

"We can't see!" he could hear a child's voice yell. "The smoke's too thick!"

"Calm down, behave like an Uchiha already!" a gruff voice answered. "The lobby should be somewhere around here, and from there we can easily escape this fire."

"It's over here!" Naruto yelled, hoping to help the lost people. Apparently they had heard his voice because no more then a few seconds later a large group of several adults, male and female, followed by even more children escaping from the smoke.

The parents immediately shepherded the children away from the danger, but two of them still remained and looked around the building. The lobby, although a massive dome, was beginning to be burned as well, the ceiling showing signs of cracks.

"It won't hold out much longer." One of them said. "We can't do anything to save the others anymore. But I doubt we're the only ones who escaped the fire anyway. Let's take one last check just to be sure."

One of the two ran into the flames, not even worrying about the effects that they would have. The other was about to follow him when he saw Naruto standing.

"You must have done this, haven't you Demon Brat!" he shouted as he attacked. His punch connected with Naruto's jaw solidly and send the youngster flying into a wall a few meters back. The man continued his assault on the defenseless and shocked boy, blinded by pure fury. He didn't even notice when his partner returned and carried another child on his shoulder.

"Hey, look. It's Sasuke; a pillar hit him as it crashed down. Looks like he'll be ok though."

"What?" the attacker temporarily stopped attacking as he noticed the young Uchiha heir. "Great, now help me kill this demon first."

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" a loud voice suddenly shouted. Takamura had appeared in the lobby, carrying about twelve different people of all ages and genders, and he looked pissed. The moment he shouted however, the ceiling decided to give in and crash down.

As the two men raised their hands to protect themselves from the rubble, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw a blur move by. The blur moved past both adults, whose throats were suddenly open and bleeding severely and moved on to Naruto. A pillar that was just about to skewer the boy was knocked off course as the blur came to a standstill.

That last thing he saw before he was hit by a rare kick from Takamura, who couldn't use his hands because he was carrying too many people, was Itachi carefully lifting Naruto and carrying him away into the night.

'_Why him Brother? Why not me?'_

--

Those events had happened during the night before, now Naruto could be found sleeping as well as Yuusha himself resting. They had unpacked several futons from the cupboards around Takamura's bedroom and had turned it into just that, a bed-room. The whole floor was covered in futons making it one large sleeping surface.

Naruto had curled up in the corner nearest to the door with his knees touching his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. Takamura had not slept; _he _had been having fun with the pretty young thing he found during the last nights daring escape from Chateau Uchiha. At that moment, Takamura had found himself naked with only a facecloth to cover his modesty. The woman he found himself with, on the other hand, only had the remains of a can of squirting cream to remain decent with. It didn't work. She had herself draped over Takamura and was slowly grinding herself against him in her sleep, black hair covering their faces.

Naruto slowly got up from his nightmarish stupor with a look of complete stupefaction on his face until his mind slowly worked out the detail of the previous night. It would have normally taken a person a few seconds to realize, it took Naruto the length of time it took to think 'Training – Explosions – Jail – Uchiha – Murder – Fire – Beating – Super Fast Flicker Travel – Much Naughtiness'. So he did the only thing he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Takamura shot up on his futon faster than that one time when Itakagi had decided to wake him up via usage of several quick jabs on a training camp. It was a long time before the young prodigy had the nerve to go near him again, after being forced to do roadwork with him for 2 months after that. That prodigy was nowhere near ready to take him, the undefeatable Takamura-sama, on.

The woman attached to his side shot up too and fell back to the ground almost as quick with a soft 'phmp' as she hit the futons. The small impact was enough to rouse her from her dreamy slumber.

"Hey, what the hell kid?" mumbled Takamura as he rubbed his head.

The next sentence took him much deciphering but eventually he got the message.

"Ah-my-god-how-could-me-do-naughties-like-that-it-rained-and-then-things-went-BOOM-then-me-was-put-in-the-cell-with-you-and-those-red-eyed-people-made-you-into-a-baddy-then-the-big-hot-stuff-then-those-men-started-hurting-me-and-you-and-the-young-old-guy-saved-me-and-then-you-made-doodles-with-that-girl"

The woman next to Takamura started chuckling quietly.

"He's really cute Mamoru, is he yours?"

Naruto looked at her like she had grown another head.

" 'Fraid not Nami, he's my little apprentice. I need to teach him Boxing but he's too young for my muscle exercises."

Takamura glanced at Naruto; he was now looking around for something to wear.

"Mamoman, where's some clothes? I think all of mine are ripped now"

"Kid, I swear that old fogey sent all your stuff over here already"

"He did, I only have one lot of stuff" said Naruto emphasizing his point by directing Takamura's attention to the small pile of drawings and scrolls in the corner.

Takamura's glances switched between Naruto and the pile, gradually becoming faster and faster as an expletive reached his lips.

"FUCKING HELL! Naruto, why didn't you freaking tell me? Jeez…." Said Takamura

Naruto's eyes started to glass over as tears crowded them. Nami, the woman who had spent the night with Takamura, had had enough and was giving him a cuddle, just holding him to her body.

"Mamoru, why doesn't he have clothes? He isn't a bad kid but he's being deprived like this"

Takamura let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he muttered something unintelligible to himself.

"The kid is a pariah, not much more. The one thing on the mortal plane that holds back a force beyond comprehension"

"He's a container basically?"

Takamura could only let out a little chuckle.

"Don't worry, he's just not well liked, as long as you do, its fine. Anyway, I still need to get him training clothes, don't I Naruto?" asked Takamura to Naruto over his shoulder

"YEAH!" yelled Naruto

"Well, I can train him in dancing if you want. I've trained a few ninja before and the skills I can teach him in ballet will improve his muscles. He only needs some core exercises and I can suggest some dances to teach him for that." Said Nami as she smiled at Naruto

"Dancing? That's girly stuff," said Naruto as he blew a large raspberry at her

"Ill have you know that women love a man who has the stamina of a dancer, they can do anything for hours… _anything_" said Nami still with that grin on her face

Takamura instantly knew what she meant; this was going to be fun.

"I can do some types of dance I guess, I can Mosh and Breakdance but not much else" said Takamura

"I expected you would… most men I date say they can" murmured Nami

Takamura was slightly surprised as she detached herself from Naruto and shuffled to sit a bit further away.

"I mean it, I can. You see, a couple of my friends and I went to a 'Maximum The Hormone' concert back in Tokyo. Basically, I walked into the general area of the crazy dancing and I just copied them." Said Takamura, remembering that occasion.

"Prove it" said Nami as she eyed him carefully.

Takamura looked around his room as if he had lost something before dropped to the floor and started pulling up tatami mats as if they had called his sister fugly. He finally found what he needed. He put his tatami backing position and pulled himself back onto his feet, Nami and Naruto watching him all this time as he threw something to Naruto.

Naruto jumped to catch it like a baseball player before he even realized what it was. A small cube, about 3 inches high, deep and wide. A Rubik's cube that was shuffled. Naruto tried to move it around in his hands and to his surprise, the sides moved.

"Try working that son-of-a-bitch out, I've had that thing about 10 years and I haven't managed it yet. It may be so long, you'll be able to do it," said Takamura as he watched Nami get dressed. A long pleated skirt with an open blouse tied up country and western style. Her long auburn hair hanging down to the middle of her back as she flicked it from out under her blouse. A long red rag held her hair in place, tied just behind her neck.

Takamura got dressed in his usual training gear, a pair of black slacks and a purple vest. His already impressive musculature helped him break away from the rather camp attitude associated with the color.

"Ok brat, Me and Nami are going to go prove I can dance and we'll bring you some stuff home. Keep working on that until we get back. If you're hungry, there's the remnants of that can of squirty cream or a half pack of Jaffa Cakes somewhere under this mess" chuckled Takamura

"NO! DON'T GO MAMOMAN!" cried Naruto looking up from his puzzle "Me Always Left Alone!"

Naruto ran up to Takamura and hugged his leg with a vengeance, digging his nails in and even so far as to bite his thigh.

"FUCK! Get OFF you soppy kid! I'm not going to just leave you! Nami would castrate me if I did!" yelled Takamaru as he started running on the spot, hoping to shake the blonde off his leg.

"NOOO!! You leave and never come back!"

Takamura looked down in shock at himself, he had forgotten that humans were the cruelest of all animals. Someone must have done something like this to him and left him to rot.

"Listen kid, how about this" said Takamura as he pulled a small set of keys out his pocket "These are the keys to the house, they unlock everything" Takamura got up and motioned the group to move downstairs. They reached the front door pretty swiftly.

Takamura used the largest key on the ring with an appropriate label on it that said 'Front Door, Konoha'. He used it and showed Naruto that the door opened.

"Now look, I'll give you these keys so you can get out if you want to come find us. We'll be at Club H3R0 for a while then we're going to go to Nami's place to get some stuff, she lives in the houses opposite the Hokage Tower. Now stay here and if you think we're gone too long, get out of the house and talk to the Hokage if you can't find us. I'd prefer you didn't because that means paperwork but if it makes you happier, then ill do it, ok?"

"Fine Mamo"

"Nice one, now come on Nami, I have to prove I can dance" Said Takamura as he grabbed Nami by the waist and ran off down the street despite multiple death threats on Nami's part.

Naruto wandered back inside and picked up the cube, giving it a withering glare before picking it up and starting to fiddle with it.

--

Naruto awoke to find that the sun was shining brightly and that Nami had spent the night here again. This time they were more clothed, Takamura in his workout vest and a pair of boxers and Nami in one of Takamura's other vests and her normal underwear.

He looked around and recounted last night in his head. Puzzle-Jaffa Cakes-Squirty Cream-Sugar Induced Hallucinations-Woke Up. As all this rushed back to him, he said the rudest word he knew.

"Poo"

Naruto looked around and saw his pile of stuffs in the corner had been added to. He saw a several pairs of slacks, some pants that looked like they had come from a blacksmiths rather than a tailor, a large amount of vests in multiple plain colors, a rather snug jacket with a hood, several sets of underwear, and then something caught his eye. It was bright orange, seemed to be 3 sizes too small for him and seemed to scream out the word 'BULLSEYE'. It was a Kevlar Bodysuit.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a yell from Naruto as he held out this piece of clothing. What he didn't expect was several kilos of futon landing on top of him quite heavily.

"SHUT UP! GAH! TOO EARLY YOU LITTLE TWAT!" yelled Takamura as he and Nami separated from their sleepy embrace.

"ME LOVE YOU! ME LOVE THIS!" screamed Naruto as he showed Takamura and Nami the bodysuit.

Takamura groaned while Nami let out a small smile. She was glad that Naruto was happy for once.

"Figures that he'd fall in love with the thing he'll be using least." Muttered Takamura to himself "Hey Brat! Listen, don't get too excited, from today until you have man hair, you'll be doing Ballet with Nami whenever she wants to teach you"

Naruto stopped in his tracks as his neck slowly turned on Takamura, crunching and grinding like gears that hadn't been oiled in years.

Like a veela, he let out an almost inhuman sound.

"WHA?!"

--

Well well well guys… how can I apologize to you? After writing chapter 4 I lost my muse and just recently got it back thanks to the one guy I've helped and been helped by since the beginning of this story. So this chapter is dedicated to Lucifer-Allheart, my awesome Beta. Thanks man.


End file.
